staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (93) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody ośliczki Tosi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 09.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (153) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (46 min) 11.05 Opowieści siostry Wendy o malarstwie (2/10): Pojawia się bohater - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.45 Z Polski rodem 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (245) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Romantyczne podróże do Polski (2): Podróż na Podlasie - serial edukacyjny 13.30 Cny język Polaków (2) 14.00 Katalog zabytków: Rzeszów - Kościół Bernardynów - felieton 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (10) - nauka języka niemieckiego 14.30 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.25 Euroexpress 15.40 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (68) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (247) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (944) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.30 Wideo Party - program muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Druga młodość Almy (Over the Hill) - komedia, Australia 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Sigrid Thornton, Derek Fowlds, Bill Kerr (99 min) 21.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.00 Widziałam - reportaż 22.25 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Wiadomości oraz W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.15 Pół serio 23.30 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów 00.30 Życie ulicy (Streetlife) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Karl Francis, wyk. Helen McCrory, Rhys Ifans, Christine Tuckett, Donna Edwards (98 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody (powt.) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Ellen Chaset Falcon, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (25 min) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie ok. godz. 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (12/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (148,149): Fałszywe pieniądze, Próby pojednania - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) 17.05 Oni tworzyli Solidarność 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Warszawska Jesień (1) 20.00 Ekspres reporterów 20.30 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów przerwie meczu: Panorama 22.40 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Sport telegram 23.05 Dwójkomania 23.10 Prawda o Pinochecie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 00.00 Kancelaria adwokacka (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. David Jones, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris, Kelli Williams (43 min) 00.45 Agent 86 (Get Smart. Mr. Big) (6/112) - serial komediowy, USA 1965, wyk. Don Addams, Barbara Feldon, Ed Platt (48 min) 01.10 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Czas czy nie czas? (9/26) - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Był sobie Kosmos (19/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (51,52) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Zawsze razem (11/14) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.15 Fizyka na wesoło (12/39) - serial edukacyjny 11.30 Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 12.30 Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.05 Tylko głupcy i konie (27/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (7/21) - serial dokumentalny 14.05 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 Krople miłości (16/150) - telenowela 15.00 Klub Filipa 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Czas czy nie czas? (9/26) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (51,52) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (16/150) - telenowela 22.25 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy Juniorów i Juniorek w Podnoszeniu Ciężarów 22.40 Rodzina Addamsów (18/32) - serial komediowy 23.05 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej (4/13) - serial dokumentalny. WOT 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn reporterów 08.10 Program ekonomiczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Zawsze razem (11/14) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 11.10 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 11.30 (WP) Ja i moje życie - magazyn dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Cyrk fizyków - felieton 12.05 (WP) Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Pestka - film dokumentalny 16.20 Żałuję tylko jednego - film dokumentalny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Obok nas 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy Juniorów i Juniorek w Podnoszeniu Ciężarów 22.40 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.05 Raport policyjny 23.20 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 23.45 (WP) Fantazje chirurgii plastycznej - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Batman (The Batman) (94) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (98) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Renegat (Renegade) (52) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (48) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Gliny i głupcy 14.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny (powt.) 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Godzilla (11) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (82) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (4) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 20.35 Nie jesteśmy aniołami (We're No Angels) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Robert De Niro, Sean Penn, Demi Moore, Hoyt Axton (102 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.40 Przyjaciele (Friends) (46) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Świat według Kiepskich (5) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 00.25 Super Express TV 00.40 Anglik w Nowym Jorku (Stars and Bars) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Pat O'Connor, wyk. Daniel Day Lewis, Harry Dean Stanton, Kent Broadhurst, Matthew Cowles (94 min) 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Delfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (18/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (38/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron Man (26/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (111/220) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (41/95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (61) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 13.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.55 Delfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Bobby's World (18/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (38/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (198/260) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (88/150) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (16/168) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (62) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (64) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.25 Merlose Place (123) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.25 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Spot - magazyn kulturalny 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (13/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (17) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (18) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (70) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (17) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (77) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (18) - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (18) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (78) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (71) - telenowela, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (18) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (18) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly. 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Północne wybrzeże (North Shore) - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. William Phelps, wyk. Matt Adler, Nia Peeples, John Philbi, Gerry Lopez (90 min) 21.40 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 22.40 Scarlett (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Whalley, Timothy Dalton, Sean Bean, John Gielgud. 23.30 Biologiczny zegar (4/11) - serial dokumentalny, Włochy 00.00 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Klan (240) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (27 min) 09.10 Ala i As - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 10.05 Zaproszenie: Wielkopolska Szwajcaria - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 10.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Mądrala - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) (powt.) 10.35 Obraz i dźwięk - reportaż Andrzeja Sapiji (powt.) 11.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Życie Kamila Kuranta (3/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Ewa Dałkowska, Leon Niemczyk, Lidia Zamkow (60 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ze sztuką na ty: Jerzy Pilch. Wyznania człowieka piszącego po polsku - film dokumentalny Aleksandry Czerneckiej i Dariusza Pawelca (powt.) 14.10 Zrywając łańcuchy - film dokumentalny Zbigniewa Dzięgiela poświęcony pamięci Witolda Lutosławskiego (powt.) 14.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Uczymy się polskiego (3): Halo, tu mieszkanie Grzegorzewskich 15.40 Fotografia według Izy (1) - program Maryli Rewieńskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: czary lasu - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Magazyn olimpijski 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (240) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (27 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 20.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 21.00 Parada oszustów (2/4): Jaguar 1936 - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976, reż. Grzegorz Lasota, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Igar, Wojciech Pszoniak (39 min) 21.50 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (3) - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Panorama 22.55 Tani program o poezji: Marcin Świetlicki 23.15 Prawdziwi królowie rodzą się królami - reportaż Joanny i Włodzimierza Krygierów 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 00.55 Klan (240) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (27 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Parada oszustów (2/4): Jaguar 1936 - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1976, reż. Grzegorz Lasota, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Igar, Wojciech Pszoniak (39 min) (powt.) 02.50 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (3) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.35 Prawdziwi królowie rodzą się królami - reportaż Joanny i Włodzimierza Krygierów (powt.) 04.10 Tani program o poezji: Marcin Świetlicki (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej RTL 7 06.00 Skippy - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1966, wyk. Ed Devereaux, Garry Pankhurst, Ken James, Tony Bonner, Liza Goddard (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzęta z niebieskiej półki, Zwierzofraszki, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.00 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 09.25 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 10.20 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.20 Teleshopping 12.50 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.45 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.35 Skippy - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1966, wyk. Ed Devereaux, Garry Pankhurst, Ken James, Tony Bonner, Liza Goddard (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -22.40 W ŚRODĘ - SAMO ŻYCIE: 20.00 Północne wybrzeże (North Shore) - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. William Phelps, wyk. Matt Adler, Nia Peeples, John Philbi, Gerry Lopez (90 min) 21.40 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 22.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.55 Murder Call - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Michael Rooker, Kelly Curtis (50 min) 23.40 Święty - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1967, wyk. Roger Moore, Peter Wyngarde, Suzanne Lloyd, Michael Wynne (50 min) 00.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 01.50 Północne wybrzeże (North Shore) - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. William Phelps, wyk. Matt Adler, Nia Peeples, John Philbi, Gerry Lopez (90 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 08.25 (K) 48 godzin (48 Hrs) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1982, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Nick Nolte, James Remar, Sonny Landham (93 min) 10.00 (K) Ukryty wymiar (Event Horizon) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinland (92 min) 11.35 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 12.00 (K) Spiceworld - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Victoria Adams, Emma Burton, Melanie Chisholm, Geri Halliwell (91 min) 13.30 (K) Instynkt życia - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Skradziona kolekcja - komedia, Polska 1979, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Krzystzof Kowalewski (82 min) 16.25 (K) Deser: Święty Jojo - film krótkometrażowy 16.40 (K) Deser: Just one time - film krótkometrażowy 16.50 (K) Bagaż życia (Left Luggage) - film obyczajowy, Holandia/Belgia/USA 1998, reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Laura Fraser, Marianne Sägebrech, Maximilian Schell (96 min) 18.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Nie ufaj obcym (Don't Talk to Strangers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Lewis, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Shanna Reed (89 min) 21.30 (K) South Park - serial animowany 21.55 (K) Superdeser: Błękitne miasto - film krótkometrażowy 22.35 (K) Hi-Life - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Roger Hedden, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Daryl Hannah, Kathrin Cartlidge, Campbell Scott (85 min) 00.05 (K) Haniebny sekret (Dirty Little Secret) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Rob Fresco, wyk. Jack Wagner, Tracy Gold, Mary Page Keller, Peter Flemming (88 min) 01.35 (K) Oszustka (The Con) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Rebecca de Mornay, William H. Macy, Frances Sternhagen, Mike Nussbaum (88 min) 03.05 (K) Straceńcza misja (Dead Men Can't Dance = DMZ) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Stephen M. Anderson, wyk. Michael Biehn, Kathleen York, Adrian Paul (93 min) 04.40 (K) Ostatni kontrakt (The Last Contract) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Kjell Sundavall, wyk. Mikael Presbrandt, Pernilla August (109 min) 06.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Hiena - złodziej czy bohater - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 HBO 06.50 Wyprawa na czarną lagunę - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.45 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDowell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 09.35 Turner i Hooch (Turner and Hooch) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Tom Hanks, Mare Winningham, Craig T Nelson, Scott Paulin (97 min) 11.15 Urwisy w natarciu (Slappy and the Stinkers) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. B.D. Wong, Bronson Pinchot, Jennifer Coolidge, Joseph Ashton (75 min) 12.35 Nad rzeką Tortuguero - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 13.25 Pierścień księżnej Anny - film przygodowy, Polska 1970, reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Jerzy Matałowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Piotruś Sot, Wiesława Kwaśniewska (100 min) 15.10 Jakubek i Brzoskwinia Olbrzymka (James and the Giant Peach) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Henry Selick, wyk. Miriam Margolyes, Joanna Lumley (76 min) 16.35 To jest morze (This is the Sea) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. Richard Harris, Gabriel Byrne (99 min) 18.20 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (The Man Who Knew Too Little) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Bill Murray, Alfred Molina, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Peter Gallagher (93 min) 20.00 Szkarłatny kwiat: Królewski okup (Scarlet Pimpernel III) (3) - film historyczny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Patric Lau, wyk. Richard E. Grant, Elisabeth McGover, Martin Shaw (89 min) 21.35 Ślepy zaułek (Road Ends) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Rick King, wyk. Peter Coyote, Chris Sarandon (94 min) 23.20 Turner i Hooch (Turner and Hooch) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Tom Hanks, Mare Winningham, Craig T Nelson, Scott Paulin (97 min) 01.00 Zbłąkany pocisk (Stray Bullets) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Fred Dryer, Robert Carradine, Rebecca Staab, Ian Beattie (86 min) 02.30 Pomywacze (Dish Dogs) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Robert Kubilos, wyk. Sean Astin, Matthew Lillard, Brian Dennehy, Shannon Elizabeth (95 min) 04.10 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (The Man Who Knew Too Little) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Bill Murray, Alfred Molina, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Peter Gallagher (93 min) 05.50 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy